Učednica a Nekromanter
by JunoMagic
Summary: SLOVAK translation of "The Apprentice and the Necromancer" by Eggy. Snape lives and marries Hermione.—MLC with a twist turns into AU-sequel of DH with new dangers, old secrets, and much more.—Virtual penny dreadful. Many short episodes with adventure, romance, a dash of hurt/comfort, and a sprinkling of horror.
1. Zákon o manželstve

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

******oooOooo**

A "mature"-rated, illustrated multi-media **English** edition of this story is available at my website:

juno-magic DOT fancrone DOT net/blog/junofanfic/hp-fanfic/the-apprentice-and-the-necromancer  
(or use the link on my profile page)

**oooOooo**

**Disclaimer/Upozornenie autora: **Ide o dielo Fanfiction, ktoré bolo napísané preto lebo u autorky pretrváva neutíchajúca láska k dielam **Joanne K. Rowling **a **Garth Nixa. **Všetky postavy, nápady a miesta z kníh a filmov o Harrym Potterovi, ktoré boli použité patria . a Warner Brothers. Všetky koncepty, veci a nápady z kníh Abhorsen patria Garth Nix. Originálne charaktery, nápady a miesta patria autorovi tohto diela. Autor z tohto diela nedostáva žiadne peniaze alebo inú odmenu za prezentáciu tohto diela na internetových stránkach. Práca je duševné vlastníctvo autora a je k dispozícii iba na súkromné použitie a nesmie byť kopírované ani šírené akýmkoľvek spôsobom bez výslovného písomného súhlasu autora. Všetky miesta, zápletky a postavy sú buď výmyslom autorovej fantázie alebo sú použité celkom fiktívne.

**oooOooo**

**Summary/Zhrnutie (upozornenie SPOILER): **Hermiona zachráni život Severusovi Snapovi v Škriekajúcej búde. Zatiaľ, čo je ešte stále v kóme u Svätého Munga, kde sa pomaly zotavuje zo svojho zranenia, sa začína jeho súd kvôli jeho zločinom. Napriek úsiliu Harryho, aby dostal milosť, Snapove oslobodenie prichádza s podmienkou. Bude prepustený na tri roky aby dokázal svoju sociálnu rehabilitáciu. Do troch rokov si musí nájsť manželku. Ak podmienku nesplní do konca života zostane v Azkabane.

Ale nájsť ženu už nie je tak jednoduché, ako v kúzelníckom svete bývalo. Kvôli prevencii genetických chýb, kvôli príbuzenským svadbám v čistokrvných rodinách, vstúpil do platnosti Zákon o manželstve. Čarodejnícke rodokmene musia byť preskúmané a len páry s priaznivou kombináciou génov dostanú povolenie sa uzavrieť manželstvo.

Harry a jeho priatelia sa rozhodnú zachrániť Snapa pred Azkabanom a nájsť mu manželku. Samozrejme, veci sa vyvinú zlým smerom a Hermiona sa stane dobrovoľníkom pre túto úlohu.

Keď sa pokúša získať Snapovu dôveru ako jeho učednica, Hermiona zistí o Severusovi Snapovi viac, než si kedy myslela, že zistí. U svojho majstra sa postupne dostáva do víru politických a magických intríg, machinácií a diabolských plánov. U muklov narodený kúzelníci a čarodejnice zomierajú, nekromanti sa objavujú, čarodejnícke portréty sa prestávajú hýbať, Dary smrti (Relikvie smrti) miznú a znovu sa objavujú...

A uprostred toho sa Hermiona bezhlavo, beznádejne a neodvolateľne zamiluje do Severusa Snapa.

**oooOooo**

**The story in fandom acronyms: **HP, AU, Post-DH, EWE, Snape!Lives, HG/SS, WKITT MLC, X-over, H/C

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Zákon o manželstve (Marriage Law)**

„Zákon o manželstve?" Harry skrčil okraje novín, keď zlostne mával Denným Prorokom okolo seba. „Nemajú teraz nič lepšie na práci?"

Bolo šesť mesiacov po Poslednej bitke. Mŕtvi boli pochovaní, ale niektorí Smrťožrúti stále behali po slobode.

Hermiona sa na nich pozrela od svojho taniera, vďačná za vyrušenie. Kreacher vyváral ako keby musel každým svojim jedlom vyhrať kuchársku súťaž , ale ona v poslednej dobe mala menšiu chuť do jedla.

„Niekedy sa veci už museli začať vracať do normálu," povedala. _Normál. Ako môže byť všetko zase normálne? _pomyslela si. „Čo o tom píšu?"

„Niečo o motákoch a géloch a preventívnych opatreniach a krvných líniách," s toastom v ústach mrmlal Ron.

Hermiona sa obrátila na tretieho z tria a zamračila sa.

„Ako môžeš vedieť o čom to je? Vzhľadom k tomu, že si to ešte nečítal?"

Ron mal tú slušnosť, aby sa začervenal. Kŕčovito prehltol a odkašlal si na prečistenie hrdla.

„Vlastne neviem... začul som, ako o tom mamka hovorí."

„Daj mi to, Harry," požadovala Hermiona. „Stavím sa, že to neboli gély ale gény."

Harry prevrátil očami, no noviny jej odovzdal. Hermiona odtlačila stoličku od stola a zmizla za nimi. Vidieť zostal len vršok hlavy s hrivou huňatých vlasov. Po niekoľkých minútach odložila noviny a zmätene zavrtela hlavou.

„Viete, toto skutočne dáva zmysel," nakoniec povedala. „Ministerstvo asi začína strácať svoj obvyklý prístup."

„Čo?" Harry na ňu uprene pozeral. „Čo je rozumné na tom, že prišli so Zákonom o manželstve, keď stále existujú Smrťožrúti pobiehajúci voľne po svete?"

„A čo sú tie _gély_?" spýtal sa Ron.

„V podstate je to zákon proti inbreedingu. Spomeňte si na gobelín," mávla rukou smerov ku dverám a zvyšku domu, „a ako sú všetky čistokrvné rodiny spríbuznené s ostatnými. Schopnosť čarovať je zapísaná v našich génoch, Ronald. Oh, nepozeraj sa na mňa tak. Hovorila som ti o nich už predtým. Ako deti dedia ryšavé vlasy? Pamätáš? Informácia zakódovaná v našich bunkách celého tela?"

Ron sa skrčil a mykol sebou.

Zahanbená Hermiona sa zahryzla do pery. Naozaj by mala mať s ním väčšiu trpezlivosť. Vedela ako sú jeho nervy stále ešte napnuté. Ale on ju nikdy nepočúval? Nikdy si nepamätal jedinú vec čo mu vravela?

„Každopádne, inbreeding je zlý pre gény. Ak máte malý stagnujúci genofond, je väčšia pravdepodobnosť, že sa _nevhodné_ gény _stretnú_ a skombinujú ako vo veľkej otvorenej populácii. Jednoducho povedané, ak sa čistokrvný budú uzatvárať svadby len medzi sebou a nové gény sa nebudú dostávať z vonkajška, môžu skončiť s kŕdľom zdegenerovaných motákov. Ministerstvo sa bližšie pozrelo na rodokmene všetkých kúzelníkov a čarodejníc a tak sa budú môcť zobrať a množit..." snažila sa nevzdychnúť si, keď uvidela Ronov bezradný povzdych, "... _mať deti_, len tí, kde sa nebudú miešať zlé gény. Inak povedané, chcú predchádzať, aby si niekto ako Draco zobral vlastnú sestru, a vyprodukovali tak ďalšiu generáciu pomätencov."

„Ale Draco nemá sestru," povedal Harry s nevinne rozšírenými očami.

Hermiona na neho vyplazila jazyk. Aspoň on jej porozumel.

„Tak vidíš Harry," pokračovala, „tento zákon _má_ niečo spoločné s... s upokojením situácie... trochu. Aspoň v to dúfam."

Ron si zamyslene škrabal nos. Konečne pochopil, čo mu Hermiona chcela povedať.

„Ako presne to chcú spraviť? To s tým zákonom?"

„No, ak si chceš niekoho zobrať, musíš ísť do Kancelárie Kúzelníckych Rodokmeňov. Oni odoberú vzorky krvi tebe a tvojej perspektívnej ženy a spravia testy. Porovnajú ich s pokrvnými líniami čarodejníckeho sveta. Ak bude všetko v poriadku, môžete sa zobrať a mať deti. Ak nie, nedostanete licenciu. A..." Hermiona si odfrkla, „ak sa budeš pokúšať mať ilegálny nechránený styk, muži nebudú _fungovať_."

Obidvaja – Harry aj Ron – zbledli. Ich ruky sa zaťali. Hermione sa pobavene zdvihli kútiky úst. Ak by tu nebola, pravdepodobne by sa dotkli svojho rozkroku aby sa ubezpečili, že to na nich ešte neplatí. Muži! Naozaj... Myslia len s jednou vecou a len na jednu vec.

„Tak čo iné je nové?" opýtala sa a zobrala si späť noviny.

„Má sa začať Snapov súdny proces," zamrmlal Ron.

„Čo?" Harry a Hermiona vykríkli naraz. Ron sebou trhol a jemne zbledol.

„Ja... ja som o tom počul hovoriť včera niekoho na ministerstve, keď som tam bol pre papiere Weasleyovských výmyslov a vynálezov."

Ron nečítal viacej ako zvykol, ale začal byť lepší v počúvaní ľudí. _S jednou výnimkou_, povzdychla si Hermiona.

„Ale..." Harryho hlas znel napäto. „Nie je na tom tak dobre, aby mohol ísť pred súd. Čo si oni vôbec myslia?"

Snape stále bol v Svätom Mungovi v izolácii. Vznášal sa na pokraji smrti už niekoľko týždňov. Liečitelia si stále neboli istí, či vôbec bude schopný znova rozprávať, alebo aké stále dôsledky spôsobil hadí jed na jeho tele. Okrem toho... spomienky, ktoré dal Harrymu, neboli extrahované klasickou cestou a pravdepodobne sa nebudú dať vrátiť späť.

Snape bol živý hlavne vďaka Hermioninej rýchlej reakcii. Zachvela sa, ako si spomenula na tie hektické minúty, keď sa jej nejako podarilo kúzlom zastaviť vytekajúcu krv a potom zabezpečiť tlkot jeho srdca a dýchanie pomocou muklovskej prvej pomoci. Sama skončila u Svätého Munga na dva týždne len preto, že došla do kontaktu s jeho otrávenou krvou.

„On sa ani nebude môcť brániť," zašepkala Hermiona zdesená.

Harryho oči nebezpečne zaiskrili. Snape bol vždy u neho citlivá téma. Ale keď bola zistená Snapova neochvejná lojalita ich strane, do dosť nestabilnej kombinácii Harryho pocitov voči majstrovi elixírov pribudli ďalšie – vina a hanba.

„Potom ho budeme musieť obhajovať MY," oznámil Harry.

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Every chapter of the English version is exactly 1,000 words long as counted by MS Word, so the Slovak chapters will be short, too. **"Apprentice" is the fanfic equivalent of a penny dreadful; not great literature, but a series of short episodes. It's a wild ride, and just for fun. Which is probably the best and the worst that can be said about it.

**Thanks:** First and foremost many thanks to **Eggy**, who undertook the enormous task of translating "Apprentice" into Slovak. I'm overwhelmed and in awe that she not only tackled this epic project, but finished it within only one year. Thank you, Eggy! _You rock!_

Many thanks to **Leany** (fellow lawyer and HP-fan) who helped me brainstorm to come up with a plausible legal background for this challenge, and to **Aranel**, who doesn't like the good 'ship of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape at all, and _still_ provides invaluable support all the time (reading over passages, helping with research, listening to me whining and plotting and rejoicing - a true friend!). Finally, many thanks to **Annie Talbot** for proofreading the English version of the story.

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	2. Svedectvo

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

******oooOooo**

A "mature"-rated, illustrated multi-media **English** edition of this story is available at my website:

**juno-magic DOT fancrone DOT net/blog/junofanfic/hp-fanfic/the-apprentice-and-the-necromancer**  
(or simply use the link on my profile page)

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Svedectvo (Evidence)**

Svetlá sa opäť rozsvietili. Hermiona omráčene sedela, slzy jej stekali po tvári. Ginny, ktorá sedela vedľa nej, sa chvela. Miestnosť okolo nich bola podivne stíchnutá. Ticho prerušovali povzdychy a občasné posmrkávanie.

Harry Potter, hlavný svedok obhajoby, bol biely ako stena. Oči upieral na strieborné plátno, kde sa ešte pred pár momentmi, premietali Snapove spomienky ako Hollywoodsky film. Mohol ich tak vidieť celý svet.

„To... to bude pre dnešok všetko, pán Potter," napokon povedal vedúci Wizengamotu. „Budeme pokračovať zajtra ráno o 9.00 svedectvom Hermiony Grangerovej."

Harry mal ústa stiahnuté do tenkej linky. V tichosti prikývol.

„Všetci povstaňte," zavelil súdny pisár.

Hermiona sa potácavo postavila. Členovia Wizengamotu odchádzali z miestnosti a hábity za nimi vliali.

Spolu s Ginny a Ronom sa tisla davom smerom k miestu, kde na nich čakal Harry. Ignoroval žiadosti o interview a iné otázky, ktoré na neho kričali ľudia spred dverí. Našťastie tlač nemala dovolené sledovať Snapove spomienky. Harry vyzeral rozochvene.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa Ginny. V hlase mala úzkosť.

Zavrtel hlavou a zamračil sa na ňu. Účinky Veritaséra odznejú približne po dvoch hodinách.

„Eh... prepáč." Ginny silno sčervenala. Vôbec sa jej to nehodilo k vlasom. „Povolili nám použiť druhý východ, vyhneme sa tak novinárom."

Harry úľavou vydýchol, ale naďalej mlčal. Bolo očividné, že nechce povedať ani slovo na verejnosti, dokým si nebude istý tým, čo s neho vyjde.

„Poďme," povedal Ron a viedol ich smerom k zadnej časti miestnosti.

Za nimi hliadkujúci čarodejníci zastúpili cestu novinárom, ktorí sa tlačili pred miestnosťou. Prašná chodba, ktorou išli, končila niekde v malej starej krčme na okraji Londýna. Bolo to silno strážené a zabezpečené miesto pre hlavných svedkov _Súdneho procesu storočia._ Bolo pripravené tak, by sa mohli premiestniť domov na Grimmauldovo námestie bez toho, aby ich niekto videl.

Ako náhle boli späť, zamierili do knižnice. Tam sa unaveno zrútili do vyblednutých kresiel a sedačky.

Predtým, ako ktokoľvek z nich mohol prehovoriť, zaznelo hlasité PRÁSK!, ktoré ich donútilo nadskočiť. Vrásčitý bojazlivý úsmev úctivo smeroval k Harrymu.

„Pán niečo potrebuje?"

„Áno, potrebujem..."

„STOP!" zakričala Ginny. „Kreacher, niečo na pitie a nejaké sušienky budú úplne stačiť, nie je tak?"

Harry prikývol a mumlal niečo nezrozumiteľné spoza svojej ruky.

Našťastie Kreacher mu nerozumel a šťastne sa uklonil predtým, ako znova zmizol. O minútku neskôr sa na stole pred nimi objavil džbán s tekvicovým džúsom a cereálne sušienky.

„Nenávidím _Veritasérum_," po chvíli povedal Harry. „Chcel by som, aby to už skončilo."

„Ešte chvíľu musíš vydržať kamoš," mrzuto odpovedal Ron. „Myslím si, že dnešok by mal znamenať skutočný krok správnym smerom... teda pokiaľ všetci členovia Wizengamotu nedostali v detstve často dorážačkou do hlavy."

Hermiona sťažka prehltla, ale tá hruda v jej krku sa ani nepohla.

„Nevyzerali, že by moc času trávili na metlobalovom ihrisku." Potom skryla svoju tvár v rukách.

„Nezoberie to dobre. Ah, Harry... vieš si predstaviť, ako veľmi bude nenávidieť to, čo si dnes spravil?"

To, že Harry neodpovedal, ale len stlačil pery dokopy ešte pevnejšie, hovorilo za všetko.

„Ale ak ho to udrží mimo Azkabanu," odvetila Ginny, „tak to stálo za to."

„_Ak_ to toho umastenca udrží vonku." Ron sa oprel o operadlo svojej stoličky. Harry sa na neho zamračil, ale v tom, čo jeho priateľ povedal, nebola ani známka nepriateľstva a tak to nechal tak.

Hermiona si povzdychla a prinútila sa opäť pozrieť na svojich priateľov. Harrymu sa v bledej tvári zračilo odhodlanie, Ginny nasadila ustráchaný zamračený výraz, Ron vyzeral unaveno.

_Šesť mesiacov_, pomyslela si, _a my stále vyzeráme, akoby sme boli požutý obrovskou sépiou a vyvrhnutý späť na breh. _

„Dôkazy sú veľmi presvedčivé," nakoniec povedala Ginny, snažiac sa znieť sebaisto. „Pýtali sa snáď všetkých. _Dvakrát_. Dokonca si priniesli Dumbledorov portrét z Rokfortu. A dnes... neviem si prestaviť, že by ho niekto odsúdil po tom, čo dnes videl."

Znova zmĺkli. Nanešťastie všetci si boli vedomí nestálej verejnej mienky v súčasnosti.

„Naozaj dúfam Ginny," odpovedal Harry. Rozprával veľmi, veľmi pomaly. Bol by k nim úprimný aj bez Veritaséra, ale neznášal, keď nemal kontrolu nad tým, čo hovoril. „Ale bojím sa. On SPRAVIL veľa zlých vecí. Pretože on MUSEL, samozrejme. Ale stále..."

„Hej," dodal Ron a tým prekvapil Hermionu náhlym záchvatom vnímavosti. „Mŕtvy hrdina je oveľa prijateľnejší ako žijúci zradca."

_„Proditio plerumque amatur, proditor odio habetur," _citovala Hermiona. „Milujeme zrady, ale nenávidíme zradcov."

Podráždená nad Ronovým zmäteným výrazom dodala: „Plútarchos. Staroveký grécky historik a odborník na kúzla. Vážne Ron..."

„... ty vôbec nečítaš?" zborovo povedali Ginny s Harrym.

„Vieš, že nečítam, Hermiona," odvrkol Ron zrazu. „Prečo sa ma stále pýtaš?" So zúrivým pohľadom vybehol z miestnosti. Hermiona si trela čelo a snažila sa zadržať slzy.

„Nemala som to hovoriť."

„Nie, nemala," súhlasila Ginny.

„Som tak unavená... a vy viete, že on ma nikdy nepočúva. Bojím sa zajtrajška. Prečo sa vôbec chcú rozprávať so mnou?" nariekala Hermiona.

„Si jedna zo Zlatého Tria," jemne povedala Ginny. „Bol tvojím učiteľom šesť rokov. A... no, zachránila si mu život. Je prirodzené, že sa s tebou chcú rozprávať."

Ginny mala samozrejme pravdu.

„Mala by som ísť a ospravedlniť sa Ronovi," napokon povedala.

**oooOooo**

„Jedného krásneho dňa sa stane, že sa tak rozhádajú, že už to nebudú vedieť dať dokopy," skomentoval Harry. Keď bola na blízku len Ginny, bolo jednoduchšie hovoriť pravdu

„Ja viem," odvetila Ginny. „Ale nemyslím si, že môžeme spraviť niečo, aby sme tomu zabránili."

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy **for translating "Apprentice".

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	3. Spojenie

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

******oooOooo**

A "mature"-rated, illustrated multi-media **English** edition of this story is available at my website:

**juno-magic DOT fancrone DOT net/blog/junofanfic/hp-fanfic/the-apprentice-and-the-necromancer**  
(or simply use the link on my profile page)

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Spojenie (A Connection)**

„A potom?"

„Bola som transportovaná do Svätého Munga. Potrebovala som ošetrenie."

„Prečo?"

„Dostala som sa do kontaktu s hadím jedom, ktorý bol... ktorý bol v krvi profesora Snapa."

Ruky mala postriekané jeho krvou. Oblečenie mala premočené _jeho krvou_. A kvôli tomu, že vykonávala dýchanie z úst do úst, tak sa jej podarilo prehltnúť trochu _jeho_ _krvi_ nasýtenej jedom.

Nasledujúce dva týždne v Svätom Mungovi neboli príjemné. Pri spätnom pohľade... bola tomu takmer vďačná. Unikla tak väčšine udalostí, ktoré nasledovali po porážke Voldemorta. Vrátane pohrebov a osláv víťazstva.

„Ako je na tom teraz?"

Zadívala sa na vyšetrovateľa. Prečo sa to pýtajú _jej_?

„Nažive," odpovedala. „Stále v u Svätého Munga. Ak chcete podrobnosti, musíte sa spýtať jeho ošetrovateľky – Muriel Mugwortovej."

_Stále sa neprebral,_ mohla povedať... a takmer to aj spravila. Podarila sa jej zahryznúť si do jazyka v poslednom možnom okamžiku. Našťastie ju Harry varoval o nežiaducom účinku _Veritaséra_ – o nutkaní hovoriť viac než treba. _Stále smrteľne bledý. Jeho stav je stále bez zmeny. Vôbec nevieme, či bude niekedy znova hovoriť. Nevieme, ako mu vrátiť späť jeho spomienky, _ak_ sa zobudí. My..._

„Ah. Áno. Dobre. Ďakujeme vám, slečna Grangerová. To bude zatiaľ všetko."

Podarila sa je prikývnuť a držať jazyk za zubami. Chcela toho ešte toľko povedať... O tom, ako sa ich vždy snažil chrániť, aj pred nimi samými. Bolo zvláštne ako sa jej, pri pohľade späť, niektoré udalosti zdali iné. Ale toto nebolo správne miesto, kde by to mala všetko rozprávať. Toto bol súd a nie kampaň SOPLOŠ-a. Mohli si dovoliť najať tých najlepších právnikov z čarodejníckeho aj muklovského sveta. Nemalo by žiadny zmysel najímať si týchto odborníkov, pokiaľ by ich nenechala robiť svoju prácu. Takže... mlčala.

Ako náhle boli vonku a pripravení na premiestnenie, uvedomila si, že ešte nemôže ísť späť na Grimmauldovo námestie.

„Hej chlapci... čo keby ste išli napred? Uvidíme sa tam neskôr. Ja len... musím..." zahryzla si do pery, keď chcela ísť s pravdou von. _Potrebujem ho vidieť. Potrebujem sa uistiť, že je skutočne nažive... že je stále s nami._

„Samozrejme," prikývol Harry. „Chápeme."

Ginny pritakala, ale Ron sa na ňu pozeral s – jeho takmer obvyklým – zmäteným výrazom.

Predtým, ako mohla povedať niečo nevhodné, koncentrovala sa na premiestňovací bod v Svätom Mungovi a odmiestnila sa.

**oooOooo**

Liečiteľka Mugwortová, zavalitá žena s bystrými očami a pokojným vystupovaním, ju pozdravila, ako náhle vstúpila do Izolačky.

„Slečna Grangerová. Už som vás nejakú dobu nevidela."

Hermiona prikývla.

„Právnici nám odporučili, aby sme sem nechodili, dokým sa súd neskončí."

„Takže... dnes bol posledný deň?"

„Úprimne dúfam, že áno," odvetila Hermiona.

„Vyzeráte celkom zničene."

„Verte mi, cítim sa oveľa horšie ako vyzerám," povedala Hermiona tak úprimne, že to donútilo liečiteľku zdvihnúť obočie. „_Veritasérum_," dodala Hermiona. „Prišla som sem priamo z Wizengamotu."

„Ah, samozrejme." Liečiteľka jej venovala upokojujúci úsmev. „Takže si myslím, že bude lepšie, ak vám nebudem ponúkať Povzbudzujúci elixír."

Hermiona si odfrkla nad liečiteľkiným vtipom. Povzbudzujúcim elixír sa nie veľmi dobre znášal z _Veritasérom_ – pokiaľ ste však nechceli hovoriť len pravdu, a nič než len pravdu, do konca svojho života.

„Myslím si, že som celkom čestná osoba, ale tak by veci zašli trošku priďaleko... Ako sa má?"

„Lepšie," zareagovala liečiteľka. „Ale stále sa nezobudil. Avšak jeho posledné hodnoty ukazujú, že jeho krv je už celkom čistá a jeho obličky začali znova fungovať. Bude si musieť dávať pozor na to, čo bude jesť po zvyšok svojho života, ale _bude mať_ zvyšok života, aby si mohol dávať pozor."

„To je skvelé. Alebo lepšie povedané bude, ak ho na zvyšok života nepošlú do Azkabanu." Liečiteľke Hermiona verila. Okrem toho bola priveľmi unavená na to, aby si dávala pozor na jazyk.

„Bolo by hrozné, aby sme ho zachránili a on dostal doživotie," odpovedala Liečiteľka Mugwortová.

„Slovíčko _hrozné_ to ani nevystihuje," súhlasila Hermiona. „Nemohla... ako by som mohla žiť sama so sebou? Keby som ho zachránila pre živú smrť?" Zúfalstvo ju umlčalo. „Nemala som ani potuchy, čo robím, keď som ho zachraňovala. A Spomienky – ach... prehrávali Spomienky, ktoré dal Harrymu. Prinútili ho ich dať do myslomisy a premietať ich na plátne. Snape túžil po tom zomrieť, viete? Chcel, aby jeho život skončil. Nikdy _nepremýšľal_ nad tým, že prežije poslednú bitku. A potom som prišla ja. Chrabromilská Vždy-Všetko-Viem. Spomenula som si na muklovskú prvú pomoc a zo všetkých vecí, čo som mohla spraviť, som ho zachránila. Čo budem robiť, ak som ho zachránila pre Azkaban?"

„Som si istá, že k tomu nedôjde. Sledujem súdny proces v Dennom Prorokovi aj v Sršňovi. Myslím si, že vyhliadky sú celkom dobré. Najmä, keď ministerstvo začalo ísť _novou cestou_. Chcú, aby vyzerali, že sú lepší ako Smrťožrúti a tá ich čistokrvná propaganda o tom, čo sa má robiť so zradcami krvi. Prečo si na chvíľu nesadnete? Dáme si šálku upokojujúceho čaju. Myslím si, že náš pacient si začal znova uvedomovať okolie a nebolo by pre neho dobré, ak by ste sa u neho ukázali v takomto stave."

Hermiona prehltla svoje slzy a zosunula sa do ponúkaného kresla.

„Samozrejme. Ja som... jednoducho musela prísť, rozumiete? Potrebovala som sa uistiť, že je stále tu, že sa má lepšie, že..."

„Samozrejme, že chápem. Zachránila ste mu život. A on na oplátku tak, či tak zachránil všetky vaše životy. V čarodejníckom svete sa asi nemôže vytvoriť bližšie spojenie medzi dvoma osobami."

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy **for translating "Apprentice".

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	4. Rozsudok

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Rozsudok (Sentence)**

„To nemôžu myslieť vážne," povedala Hermiona.

„Bojím sa, že áno," odvetil Arthur Weasley.

Celá Weasleyovská rodina, spolu s najrôznejšími členmi Rádu a priateľmi, sa zhromaždila v Brlohu. Kuchyňa bola nejakým spôsobom rozšírená. Všetci si tak našli miesto okolo stola. Každý mal pred sebou dymiacu šálku horúcej čokolády. A Merlin... ako len oni potrebovali tú čokoládu.

V strede stola boli položené zvláštne vydania Denného proroka a Sršňa. Titulky hlásali: „_Rozsudok v Súdnom spore storočia bol vynesený!_" a „_Ex-Smrťožrút sa musí oženiť!_".

Wizengamot – tí zbabelí hlupáci – sa zbavili zodpovednosti rozhodnúť a rozsudok prenechali nestrannému magickému sudcovi – Kalichu Neity.

A dnes večer ten odporný kalich, vydal svoje rozhodnutie.

Rozsudky, ktoré vydali magické predmety boli priamočiare. Bolo rozhodnuté, že Snape je oboje – vinný aj nevinný. Vinný zo zabitia Albusa Dumbledora, ale nevinný z jeho zavraždenia. Vinný zo zrady kúzelníckeho sveta a spáchaní rôznych trestných činov pri prvom povstaní Toho-Ktorý-Konečne-Nebol-Nič-Iné-Ako-Prach, ale získal poľahčujúce okolnosti počas druhého povstania.

Nakoniec bol uznaný za nevinného, ale s podmienkou.

To všetko bolo pekné a skvelé... až na to, čo požadovala tá podmienka.

Aby dokázal, že je dobrý a neškodný člen kúzelníckej spoločnosti, Severus Snape, ex-Smrťožrút, ex-špión, ex-profesor, ex-riaditeľ, sa musí do troch rokov od vynesenia rozsudku oženiť, alebo bude zavretý na doživotie do Azkabanu.

„Ja... myslím si, že nikto z nás v skutočnosti nečakal, že bude oslobodený bez nejakej podmienky," začala Minerva McGonagallová.

„Ale dúfali sme v to," Poppy Pomfreyová smutne odpovedala.

„Každopádne, čo DO RITI je toto za podmienku?" spýtal sa Chlapec-Ktorý-Mohol-Používať-Sprosté-Slová-Bez-Pokarhania.

„Takže ho zatvoria do basy a vyjde z nej až nohami napred," horko poznamenal George Weasley.

„A kde je Shackebolt?" ozvala sa Hestia Jonesová.

Arthur Weasley si povzdychol.

„Minister posiela svoje ospravedlnenie, ale..."

„KURVA, on už teraz začína kašlať na Rád?" z Harryho očí sálala krvavá vražda.

„Harry!" nevydržala to už Molly Weasleyová.

„Prepáčte, pani Weasleyová. Ale ja tomu jednoducho nemôžem uveriť. My všetci musíme ďakovať Snapovi za to, že tu dnes sedíme živí a pijeme horúcu čokoládu, a pritom minister nechá šibnutý kalich rozhodnúť o tom, že ho pošle na doživotie, a potom nemá gule na to, aby nám to POVEDAL osobne! NA ČO JE VLASTNE TU TEN JEBNUTÝ WIZENGAMOT? PREČO SOM MUSEL VYPIŤ VŠETKO TO ZASRATÉ VERITASÉRUM A ROBIŤ VYHLIADKOVÚ PLAVBU CEZ SNAPOVE SPOMIENKY PRE CELÝ SVET, AK JE TOTO VÝSLEDOK?"

Hermiona a Ron sebou trhli.

„Musíš to pochopiť Harry. Wizengamot – Minister – chceli úplne nestranný rozsudok," vysvetľoval Arthur Weasley. „A kalich bol oboznámený so všetkými platnými zmenami v práve ešte predtým, než vyniesol rozsudok. Takže jeho rozhodnutie je podľa súčasných hodnôt kúzelníckeho sveta. A... myslím si, že Hermiona o tom bude vedieť viac, ako my všetci dokopy... je tu myšlienka, ktorá je u muklov považovaná za veľmi ľudskú, a myslím si, že toto rozhodnutie je na tom založené. Volá sa to _retabilizácia_."

Hermiona zastonala. Hlava jej klesla na stôl. S tichým úderom sa jej čelo stretlo s doskou stola. Raz... dvakrát... trikrát...

„Hermiona?" na tvári Arthura Weasleyho sa objavila neistota a strach.

„Volá sa to _rehabilitácia_. A nemá to NIČ spoločného s manželstvom. ABSOLÚTNE NIČ."

**oooOooo**

„Čo budeme robiť?" spýtal sa Ron.

Luna obrátila na neho svoje veľké oči a odzbrojujúco sa usmiala.

„Musíme mu nájsť manželku."

„On nie je ani PRI VEDOMÍ," odfrkol Harry. „Je horko ťažko nažive. Posledná vec, ktorú potrebuje, je žena. Čo si vlastne mysleli tí ministerský stroskotanci? Nie počkajte – nesmiem predpokladať, že oni _myslia_. Posledné dôkazy skôr popierajú, že vôbec MÔŽU používať hlavy."

Mladší členovia Rádu odišli do záhrady, tak ďaleko od starších členov, ako len bolo možné. _Muffliato _okolo nich preblikovalo modro-strieborným svetlom. Udržiavalo tak súkromie na diskusiu.

Hermiona zatiaľ nepovedala nič, ale Ron si bol vedomý toho, že je na pokraji sĺz. Už od tej doby ako si prečítala rozsudok hore vo svojej izbe.

„Hermiona? Si v poriadku?"

Zdvihla hlavu a zadívala sa na neho. Oči mala červené. Pod nimi mala tmavé kruhy od vyčerpania. Slzy sa jej vo svetle leskli.

Chvíľu sa na neho pozerala a bola ticho. Potom zasyčala.

„Čo si DO RITI myslíš? Že som? NIE, nie som v poriadku. Ako by som mohla byť? Zachránila som mu život, alebo to, čo z neho zostalo. Dva týždne som potom u Svätého Munga vykašliavala krv. A prečo? Len aby som počula stupídny Kalich, ako ho posiela do Azkabanu na zvyšok života? Ako si môžeš myslieť, že som v poriadku?"

Trhol sebou a odtiahol sa. Stále ale držal svoju ruku obtočenú okolo nej. O pár chvíľ neskôr Hermiona klesla na stôl, ramená sa jej triasli a slzy tiekli. Vzal ju do náručia a pevne držal. Všetko, čo by povedal, by bolo zle. Vždy to bolo zle. Ale aspoň ju mohol držať v náručí.

„Takže čo budeme robiť?" spýtal sa po chvíli.

Záhrada za Brlohom, až na Hermionine vzlyky, stíchla.

„Jednoduché," zopakovala Luna. „Musíme mu nájsť ženu. Takú, ktorú by si podľa nových zákonov mohol legálne zobrať. Nejako musíme získať informácie o jeho možných partiách z Kancelárie s Rodokmeňmi Kúzelníkov. Potom nájdeme tú šťastnú čarodejnicu, ktorá si ho zoberie."

„A ak povie nie?" Hermiona sa spýtala a hlasno posmrkávala hlučne. „A čo ak _ona_ povie nie?"

„Budeme to riešiť, keď príde na to čas," naznačil Neville. „Okrem toho, pomohli sme poraziť Voldemorta. Oženiť Snapa, aby sme ho udržali mimo Azkabanu, by malo byť oproti tomu detská hračka."

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy** for translating "Apprentice"_._

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	5. Ľsti a úskoky

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Ľsti a úskoky ****(Stratagems and Subterfuges)**

„Tak ako vybavíme tú vec kanceláriou rodokmeňov?" spýtal sa Ron.

Hermiona si zamyslene hrýzla spodnú peru. Trela si čelo, aby ju prestala bolieť hlava. Neúspešne.

„Ja naozaj netuším. Pochybujem, že čarodejníci na týchto úradoch majú dovolené diskutovať s hocikým o vhodných kandidátoch. Koniec koncov, je to veľmi súkromná záležitosť. Niekomu z ministerstva by sa ich možno podarilo presvedčiť, aby spravili jednostranné vyhľadávanie... ale keď sa tam objaví Harry, budeme mať ďalší hlavný titulok v Sršňovi."

Ginny sa rozosmiala.

„A dokážem si HO predstaviť. _Chlapec-Ktorý-Sa-Chce-Ženiť_?"

Harry sa na Ginny zamračil. Začervenala do hlbokej ohnivej červenej.

Ron pozrel zo svojej sestry na svojho najlepšieho priateľa a len zavrtel hlavou.

„Môžem vám len odporučiť, aby ste sa ukázali na týchto úradoch včas, lebo inak neručím za mamkino správanie...alebo za moje." dodal. Od vtedy, čo skončila vojna, Weasleyovci boli voči svojim príbuzným ešte oveľa viac ochranársky.

„Hrmph," povedal Harry. „Nemá niekto nejaký nápad? Hermiona? Ty si pokladaná medzi nami za tú inteligentnú."

Luna sa vzhliadla od svojho croisantu. Zakúzlila omrvinky a tie jej v kľukatej čiare lietali do úst. Doteraz blonďavá bystrohlavčanka počúvala ich diskusii s tichým záujmom. Teraz jej pohľad prelietaval z Hermiony na Rona a späť, ale stále nič nepovedala. Len sa usmievala. Ak niečo bolo zjavné _jej_, väčšinou nechávala svojich priateľov, aby na to prišli sami.

Hermiona zachytila jej pohľad.

A zavrčala.

Odstrčila od seba nedotknutý tanier a zaborila tvár do rúk. V poslednej dobe si všimla, že to robí dosť často. Ako veľmi by chcela byť späť v Rokforte. Ako veľmi by chcela, aby sa veci vrátili do normálu. Ale kedy bolo čokoľvek v jej živote normálne? Diabolský černokňažník, ktorý bol na krížovej výprave za smrťou jej najlepšieho priateľa a za zotročením celého sveta, bol najväčší faktor toho, čo v posledných rokoch považovala za normálne. Ale keď sa na to pozriete z iného uhla... to veľmi normálne nebolo.

„Musím ísť," zamrmlala.

„ČO?" Ronov hlas sa dostal do neuveriteľných výšok.

Unavene zdvihla hlavu... včas, aby zachytila Lunin schvaľujúci úsmev.

„Je to jednoduché... vážne. Musím ísť a predstierať, že si ho chcem vziať. Budú musieť spraviť svoje testy a dať mi výsledky. A pretože všetci vedia, že som ho zachránila, nikto o mne nebude pochybovať. Dlh za záchranu života a tak podobne. Už si aj tak si myslia, že som totálne strelená, takže to už nemôže byť horšie."

Neville hlasno prehltol za svojím hrnčekom kakaa.

„Môže... keď na to príde Snape."

Ron sa na ňu pozeral, neschopný vyprodukovať čo i len vykviknutie.

Hermiona znovu sklonila tvár a skryla ju za svojou huňatou hrivou. To, že by to všetko nechali tak, vyzeralo tak lákavo.

**oooOooo**

Nebola z Chrabromilu pre nič za nič. Bola si istá, že liečiteľka Mugwortová jej pomôže. Ak je Snape stále mimo.

Po prvý krát po mesiacoch, keď vstupovala do Svätého Munga, dúfala, že sa počas noci nestalo žiadne výrazné zlepšenie

„Dobré ráno, liečiteľka Mugwortová." Vedela, že má studené ruky a musela si ich utrieť. Dokazovali, ako veľmi je v skutočnosti nervózna.

Ale Muriel Mugwortová tiež čítala posledné správy a usmievala sa na ňu so súcitom.

„Nejako som tušila, že sa dnes ukážete. Dáte si šálku čaju, slečna Grangerová?"

„Áno, prosím. Mám to brať tak, že stále nenastali žiadne zmeny?"

Muriel zavrtela hlavou.

„Bohužiaľ, nie. Obávam sa, že to ešte zopár dní bude trvať."

Keď sedeli u liečiteľky v kancelárii, s pariacimi sa hrnčekmi medovkovo-limetkového čaju, ich konverzácia sa rýchlo vrátila k súdnemu procesu a rozsudku.

„No, je to naozaj zvláštne, nie? A nikdy som nepočula o tom, že by u nás bol niekedy použitý Neitin kalich."

„Je to starobylý artefakt. Predpokladám, že možnosť ho použiť neprišla posledných tisíc rokov."

„Prečo tak bezútešne, slečna Grangerová?" opýtala sa Mugwortová. „Je voľný. Ako náhle sa ožení a usadí, som si istá, že bude mať dobrý život."

„Ale..." Hermiona sa zarazila. Uvedomila si, že povedať _Kto by si ho kedy vzal?_ nie je veľmi zdvorilý komentár.

„Pravdepodobne to pre neho nebude ľahké... myslím niekoho si nájsť," priznala liečiteľka. „Ale trúfam si povedať, že nie nemožné. A okrem toho má tri roky na to, aby ulovil nejakú ochotnú čarodejnicu."

Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a dúfala, že ju jej tvár nezradí.

„V skutočnosti by tu mohla BYŤ ochotná čarodejnica."

Mugwortová zdvihla ježaté obočie. Keď bolo skombinované s okrúhlymi okuliarmi, staršia žena vyzerala skoro ako sovička.

„No." Hermiona si nervózne žmolila ruky. „Viete, ja sa o neho zaujímam."

Liečiteľkina tvár zjemnila.

„Jasné, že sa o neho zaujímate. Zachránili ste mu život."

Hermiona prikývla. To bola nepochybne pravda.

„Ja... vy... mám prosbu... týkajúcu sa tejto veci..."

„Áno?" zamračenie bolo späť.

„Viete, nemyslím si, že by ma mal rád. Ale ako ste povedala, skutočne sa o neho zaujímam. Veľmi. Tak že som zvedavá, keď platia všetky tieto nové manželské zákony, by bolo možné zistiť teraz... či... či moje zaujatie bude mať nejakú budúcnosť? Pretože, ak neviem či ma niekedy bude mať rád a ak tu nie je žiadna legálna budúcnosť bez ohľadu na to, či to vyjde..." odmlčala sa a uprela prosebný pohľad na liečiteľku.

Mugwortová si povzdychla.

„Ten rozsudok v kombinácii s tým zákonom vážne odoberá všetku romantiku z randenia, nie?" Ale Hermione darovala povzbudzujúci úsmev. „Ja vážne rozumiem. Myslím, že budete potrebovať vzorku krvi nie?"

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy** for translating "Apprentice".

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	6. Kúzelnícka štatistika

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Kúzelnícka štatistika (****Wizarding Statistics****)**

Hermiona sedela a čakala. Bola v súkromnej čakárni patriacej Kancelárii Kúzelníckych Rodokmeňov. Prsty už po tisíci krát zovrela do päste a znovu uvoľnila. Bola oblečená v starých šatách Hestie Jonesovej a zahalená Maskovacím kúzlom. Chcela chodiť, ale to by ju spravilo ešte nervóznejšou. To, že išla sama, celé ešte zhoršilo. Na druhej strane bolo dobré, že boli takí opatrní.

V tieto dni sa zdalo, že reportéri číhajú všade. Len včera Weasleyovci našli amerického novinára, ktorý sa skrýval pri Brlohu. Objavil ho Ron pri poslednom odtrpaslíkovávaní záhrady. Nespokojný záhradný trpaslík pristal na hlave nešťastného novinára a zahryzol sa mu do nosa. Než sa Hermione podarilo vstúpiť do Kancelárií Rodokmeňov, bola si istá, že prešla najmenej okolo piatich sliediacich novinárov.

_Čo by sa stalo, keby testy povedali, že sa môže vydať za Snapa?_

Strhla sa. _Samozrejme_, že by testy mohli povedať, že sa môže vydať za Snapa. Mala muklovský pôvod, takže je pravdepodobné, že sa môže vydať za _akéhokoľvek_ čarodejníka tam vonku. Bolo prakticky nemožné, aby podľa nových zákonov bolo niektorému z nich zakázané sa s ňou oženiť. A Snape sám bol polovičný. Okrem toho, podľa Hermioniných vedomostí, rodina Princeovcov nepatrila medzi starobylé čistokrvné čarodejnícke klany.

Takže sú reálne šance, že tu bude dostatok možných čarodejníc, z ktorých sa bude dať vybrať. Nevedela, čo by chcela viac... mať zopár stoviek kandidátok, ktoré by museli preveriť, aby zistili, či si medzi nimi nejaká nevyberie Profesora elixírov, alebo ich mať len hŕstku.

_Zopár vyvolených_... odfrkla si pri tej myšlienke. Nie, vždy bola dobrá v Aritmacii a počas prázdnin držala krok s muklovskou matematikou. Štatisticky je skoro nemysliteľné, aby Snape skončil len s niekoľko málo možnými partnerkami. Zrazu sa otvorili dvere. Prísna, blonďavá čarodejnica s okuliarmi, ktoré mali tenký čierny rám, na ňu z vrchu zazerala.

„Slečna Grangerová?"

„Áno?" vyskočila Hermiona. Cítila sa trochu nervózne.

„Mám pre vás výsledky testov. Mohli by ste ísť so mnou, prosím?"

Hermiona na sucho prehltla a prikývla.

Blondínka ju zaviedla do malej preplnenej kancelárie. Zadná stena miestnosti bola zakrytá spletitými a stále sa meniacimi rodokmeňmi rôznych rodín. Stohy pergamenov, niektoré vyššie ako pol metra, boli naskladané na stole.

„Prosím posaďte sa. Kávu? Čaj? Niečo silnejšie?"

_Prečo by mala potrebovať niečo silnejšie? _

„Nič, ďakujem. Som v poriadku."

„Takže, slečna Grangerová." Čarodejnica od rodokmeňov sa na ňu z čista-jasna rozžiarila. „Váš prípad je skutočne nezvyčajný. Zaujímalo by ma, či by ste nám dovolili zbehnúť zopár hĺbkových aritmatických analýz. Nikdy predtým som nevidela niečo také."

„Aké také?" Hermiona sa začala cítiť choro. Išla jej čarodejnica povedať, že Snape nemá žiadnu... nie... v tom prípade by sa určite neusmievala. Alebo by mohla? Ak musela počas Rokfortu pretrpieť jeho hodiny Elixírov...

Úsmev tej čarodejnice vôbec nešiel dokopy s jej prísnymi okuliarmi.

„Pre Severusa Snapa naše testy našli len jednu legálnu kombináciu. To je štatistická anomália. Veľmi fascinujúce. Nikdy predtým sme nemali žiadnu anomáliu. Viete... keď prihliadneme na to, že vy ste u muklov narodená a on je pol na pol, zvyčajne pre vás oboch Aritmacia odporučí veľa možných legálnych partnerov. A pre _vás_ aj vážne existujú. Ale pre vášho snúbenca nie. Pre neho existuje len jeden legálny sobáš. Je to skutočne ohromujúce."

„Jeden legálny... _Jeden?_ Ale to je... a... kto... kto je... kto..." Hermiona lapala po dychu. Nervy mala napnuté k prasknutiu. „Ktojetáčarodejnica?" konečne z nej vypadlo.

Čarodejnica od rodokmeňov sa rozžiarila ešte viac.

„To je to najúžasnejšie na celej tejto veci! _Vy, _moja milá. Vy ste jediná, s ktorou sa môže, podľa súčasných zákonov, Severus Snape legálne oženiť."

Hermiona cítila, ako sa jej ústa sami otvárajú. Srdce jej vynechalo a potom sa tryskom rozbehlo. Trasúcimi rukami chytila operadlá kresla.

„Ja?" zašepkala.

„Áno vy! Nie je to úžasné? Toto je určite ten najromantickejší príbeh, aký som za celý svoj život počula." Kostnatá tvár čarodejnice sa zjemnila sentimentom. „Počas vojny ste mu zachránili život. Zamilovali ste sa. A teraz mu vaša láska zachráni život ešte raz."

Šťastne si povzdychla, očividne zabudla na fakt, že Hermiona na ňu stále v šoku zíza.

oooOooo

„To je nemožné," vyhlásil Ron pokojným hlasom. „To nemôže byť pravda."

Hermiona sebou trhla. Vedela zvládnuť Rona, keď zúril, kričal a bol úplne neprimeraný. Tichý, rezervovaný Ron... to bol naozajstný problém.

Harry bol sklonený nad pergamenom, ktorý doniesla Hermiona. Pergamen ležal na malom stolčeku. Keď zdvihol oči, bol úplne bledý. Krivá jazva na jeho čele strašidelne vystupovala.

„Obávam sa, že je to pravda," nakoniec povedal. „Tento dokument je platný. Pečať a to všetko ostatné."

Hermiona zhlboka vzdychla.

„A čarodejnícka štatistika neklame. Nie, keď je atrament zmiešaný s Veritasérom."

Harry sa unavene a porazene zosunul na stoličku.

„_Och môj Bože. _Nie je tu naozaj nič, čo by sme mohli spraviť, čo?"

Ron stále upieral zrak na Hermionu. Modré oči mal stmavnuté bolesťou.

Sťažka prehltla. Nechcela vidieť svoj odraz v tých očiach. Nechcela vidieť jeho bolesť. Nechcela vidieť, že teraz, práve TERAZ, jej Ronald Weasley skutočne rozumie. Vedel, čo spraví, ešte pred tým, než to vedela ona sama. Vedela, čo musí povedať. Snažila sa myslieť na SPOŽÚS, na porážku Voldemorta, na záchranu Snapa, ale jediné na čo dokázala myslieť, bol Ron.

Znova prehltla. Zdvihla hlavu a stretla sa s Ronovým pohľadom. Neodvrátil zrak. Nezúril. Len sa stretol s jej očami a výraz mal plný žiaľu a ľútosti.

„Samozrejme je tu niečo, čo môžeme spraviť." Jej hlas akoby prichádzal z veľkej diaľky. „Je to v skutočnosti celkom jednoduché, Harry. Musíme Snapa presvedčiť, aby si ma zobral."

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy** for translating "Apprentice".

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	7. Plán

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

* * *

**oooOooo**

**Plán (A Plan)**

„Potrebujeme plán," začal Harry.

Hermiona na neho zízala. Plán na to, aby sa Snape nedostal do Azkabanu. Plán, aby presvedčili Snapa, aby si ju zobral... _počkať, Harry práve povedal, že potrebujú ČO?_

„Plán, Harry?"

Harry nad ňou prevrátil očami.

„Áno Hermiona. Aj keď tomu nemôžeš uveriť, aj _mne_ môže niečo také napadnúť." Zaváhal. Potom sa pokúsil o úsmev. „Myslím, že udržať niekoho nažive je _o niečo_ ťažšie ako skúšať... skúšať niekoho zabiť."

Sťažka prehltol.

„Mať plán znie dobre," komentovala Ginny, aby prerušila trápne ticho.

„Mať brilantný plán znie ešte lepšie." Neville znel vystrašene.

Luna sedela so skríženými nohami na sedačke a usmievala sa pre seba. Podľa Hermiony všetko išlo podľa majstrovského plánu bystrohlavského dievčaťa, ktorý sa jej už dávnejšie zrodil v spletitých zákutiach tej úžasnej mysle.

Ron stál pri okne a pozoroval dážď. Snažila sa na neho nepozerať. Nejako sa jej podarilo prinútiť svoju myseľ, vrátiť sa k veciam, čo vedela vyriešiť teraz.

„Liečiteľka Mugwortová povedala, že sa preberie každým dňom. Myslí si, že ďalšie tri týždne zostane ešte v Svätom Mungovi. To kvôli tomu, že bol tak dlho mimo. Ale potom ho pošlú domov."

Ginny sa treskla do čela.

„Máte nejakú predstavu, kde je pre neho _domov_?"

„Mal by to byť Rokfort, nie?" Neville na ňu hľadel prázdnymi očami.

Hermiona potriasla hlavou.

„Nemusí to tak nutne byť. Škola zatiaľ nie je otvorená. Rozprávala som sa s profe... riaditeľkou McGonagallovou. Plánujú ju otvoriť až v júli, pre tých, čo nedokončili minulý ročník."

Ginny pokrčila ramenami.

„Mama už niečo hovorila o súkromných hodinách."

„Ak sa nevráti do Rokfortu, tak by veci mohli byť o niečo komplikovanejšie," dodala.

„A ak sa on _vráti_ do Rokfortu, myslíte si, že bude jednoduchšie ho presvedčiť, aby si zobral študentku?" Ron sa otočil od okna. Hermiona si povzdychla. Nebola zvyknutá počuť v Ronovom hlase krutý sarkazmus. Ale mal dobrý postreh. _Veľmi_ dobrý postreh.

„Nikdy si nedovolí vidieť ju inak, ako _študentku_," vložila sa do toho Luna. „Hrad sa snaží všetkých udržať v bezpečí... fyzickom aj duševnom... ako je to len možné. Nikdy sa nestalo, že by v Rokforte študent zviedol učiteľa. Alebo naopak. Ale v Beauxbatonskej akadémii sú dvaja duchovia, ktorí vznikli z nešťastnej lásky medzi študentom a učiteľom." Usmievala sa na nich.

Ron zbledol a Harry sa zamračil.

„Musím sa k nemu dostať nejako tak, že to nebude také úplne okaté," povedala Hermiona zamyslene. „V Rokforte by to bolo jednoduchšie ako niekde u neho doma. Okrem toho bude _potrebovať_ prácu."

„No... ja si myslím, že sa vráti do Rokfortu," pokračovala Luna veselo. „Bude sa cítiť vinne kvôli tomu, čo musel robiť ako riaditeľ. A keď sa už Prorok rozhodol, že si ho nikdy nikto nevezme, pochybujem, že ho niekto zamestná. Koniec koncov, budú predpokladať, že za tri roky pôjde do Azkabanu. To vážne nie je dostatočne dlhý čas na vybudovanie dobrého vzťahu zamestnanec - zamestnávateľ."

Hermiona si hrýzla do spodnej pery.

„Tak potom _nesmiem_ byť študent. A čo... je tu nejaký podobný problém, ak si učednica vezme svojho majstra? V muklovskom svete by to mohol byť problém."

Ron a Ginny pokrčili ramenami... bolo zrejmé, že o niečom takom nikdy nepremýšľali. Nevillove široko roztvorené oči povedali viac, než mohli slová. Ale Luna... ktorá bola dobre informovaná o všetkých špinavých príbehoch z čarodejníckej komunity... vymenila svoj zvyčajný neprítomný úsmev za neposlušný malý úškľabok.

„V muklovskom svete by to mohol byť problém. V čarodejníckom svete boli zmluvy uspôsobené na ochranu učňov. Majstrove city nemôžu zasahovať do jeho hodnotenia. Perenella Flamelová bola učednicou Nikolasa Flamela, keď sa vzali."

„Luna, ako môžeš vedieť podobné veci?" povedal Harry hlasom plným obdivu.

Lunin úsmev sa vrátil opäť k blaženému.

„Môj otec kedysi zverejňoval seriál o láskach čarodejníckych legiend. Morgana a Merlin, Nikolas a Perenella, Minerva a Albus."

„Minerva McGonagallová a Albus Dumbledore?" zalapala po dychu Hermiona. „Tomu neverím!"

Luna len pokrčila ramenami, ale Ginny sa začala chichotať.

„To dáva väčší zmysel než Krčorohý chrapogoti."

„Ten nápad s učedníctvom znie dobre," poznamenal Harry.

„To by mi _mohlo_ dať tri roky, kedy by som s ním pracovala každý deň. To by mi... nám mohlo dať... čas... Príležitosť. Myslím." Hermione sa prevrátil žalúdok. „Dúfam."

Nikdy počas školy nehovorila s Profesorom Snapom súkromne. Jediná osobná vec, ktorú mu kedy povedala bolo: „_Kurva, opováž sa mi tu umrieť," _tesne predtým, ako sa premiestnili do Svätého Munga. A jediný osobný komentár, ktorý na ňu mal on, bol ten, kedy poznamenal, že nevidí rozdiel medzi jej normálnymi zubami a tými zakliatymi. Tento incident stále bolel. Okrem toho sa vždy stýkali len ako študent a učiteľ. A on ju skutočne nemal rád.

Ak ju neznášal keď bola študentka, aká je pravdepodobnosť, že ju prijme ako učednicu? Aj keď dosahovala najlepšie výsledky z Elixírov... najmä jej skúšky NKÚ dopadli výborne... aj tak sa jej nepodarilo dosiahnuť jeho štandardov. Nikdy tomu nevenovala veľa pozornosti, keďže nechcela ďalej robiť kariéru v elixíroch.

„Musím spraviť MLOK-y čo najskôr," nakoniec povedala. „A budem musieť byť lepšia, než som kedy bola." Potom, čo bola viac ako rok mimo školy.

„Budem potrebovať niekoho, kto ma bude učiť elixíry," dodala. „A bojím sa, že budeme potrebovať aj niekoho, kto donúti Snapa, aby ma vzal ako učednicu. Nikdy predtým nezobral nikoho do učenia, tak prečo by mal teraz? A aj keby si to rozmyslel, myslím, že nikdy... _nikdy..._ by nezobral mňa."

Luna prikývla. Tvárila sa potešene ako matka, ktorej dieťa práve vylúštilo hádanku.

„Budeme sa musieť porozprávať s riaditeľkou McGonagallovou."

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy** for translating "Apprentice".

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	8. Návšteva

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

* * *

**********oooOooo**

**Návšteva (A Visit)**

„Rada vás znova vidím, slečna Grangerová," povedala Minerva McGonagallová. Hermione bolo celkom nepríjemné, keď ju objala.

„Ja vám zase ďakujem za pozvanie." Usmiala sa Hermiona a snažila sa nezízať na zmenenú miestnosť. Boli tu nové záclony s tartanovými vzormi sýtych farieb. Kedysi mnoho stolčekov s pavúčími nožičkami bolo zredukovaných na jeden, ktorý bol umiestnený pred ohniskom, medzi dvomi polstrovanými kreslami (červená koža a tmavé drevo, pravdepodobne dub). V rohu, blízko útulného košíka pre mačku, stálo pekné škrabadlo.

Jedna z presklených skriniek sa stala novým domovom pre ohromujúcu zbierku fľašiek s whisky.

„Prečo si nesadneme a nedáme si trochu čaju?"

„Ďakujem," odvetila Hermiona. „To by bolo skvelé."

Vonku bledý západ slnka, ktorý ju odprevádzal do hradu, vystriedala aprílová spŕška. Do okien búšil dážď.

Sadli si do kresiel. Riaditeľka McGonagallová na stôl medzi nimi poklepala prútikom a objavil sa kompletný čaj o piatej, to znamená koláčiky, zákusky a iné sladkosti spolu s dvomi kanvičkami čaju. Súdiac podľa vône, jedna obsahovala Earl Grey a druhá Darjeeling, prvý jarný zber*.

Hermiona nemala vôbec chuť do jedla, ale bola vďačná za šálku čaju, ktorá zabraňovala tomu, aby si vytvorila na kožtičke pri nechtoch nové zádery. Počas týchto dní mala nervy napnuté ako struny.

Potrebovali pomoc niekoho z vonku. Riaditeľka McGonagallová bola ich najlepšia voľba. Ale zároveň potrebovali udržať počet ľudí, ktorí vedeli o ich Pláne, na čo najnižšej úrovni. Luna im povedala, znepokojivo príčetnými slovami, že ich Plán sa raz určite prevalí.

_„Takéto veci sa vždy dostanú von," povedala im. „Sršeň raz publikoval sériu článkov o magických sprisahaniach a komplotoch. Všetky boli objavené. Ale niektoré až príliš neskoro."_

_Hermiona prevrátila očami, ale Harry súhlasil s Lunou. _

_„Pozri na _Voldemort vs. Snape_. To je najlepší príklad toho, čo vraví Luna. Musíme sa len pokúsiť a spraviť všetko preto, aby sme boli odhalení, až keď bude príliš neskoro."_

_„Chceš povedať, až keď budeme zosobášení."_

_„Áno," súhlasil Harry a pozrel na ňu podivne smutnými očami. „To by bolo najlepšie."_

Hermiona sa zhlboka nadýchla a obrátila svoju pozornosť späť do miestnosti.

„Prepáčte... bojím sa, že som sa zamyslela," začala a červeň sa jej nahrnula do tvárí.

McGonagallová sa milo usmiala.

„Všetci máme teraz veľa vecí, na ktoré musíme myslieť. Prečo ste prišli? Dúfala som, že vás znovu uvidím v Rokforte, keď začne letné vyučovanie."

Hermiona sa znovu zhlboka nadýchla a pomaly vydýchla. Nebolo by dobré, keby sa kvôli stúpajúcej panike prestala ovládať. Nasucho prehltla. _Teraz alebo nikdy. Vytlač to zo seba. _

„Ja... prišla som, aby som vás požiadala o láskavosť, pani riaditeľka. A ak... ak by to bolo možné... poprosila by som vás... aby ste udržali... dôvod mojej návštevy... v tajnosti."

Riaditeľka sa zamračila. Cez tvár jej prebehol znepokojený výraz. Ale po chvíľke prikývla.

„Dobre teda. Spravím, čo môžem. Kvôli čomu ste sem dnes prišli?"

Hermiona odložila trasúcimi rukami šálku. Lyžička trochu nadskočila, keď sa šálka dotkla stola. Sklonila sa k svojej taške a vytiahla z nej zvitok pergamenu. Už len z pohľadu na oficiálnu pečať Kancelárie Kúzelníckych Rodokmeňov jej začalo byť zle.

„Prosím, ak by ste sa mohli pozrieť na toto..."

**oooOooo**

„Ja... ja musím povedať, že... že je to od vás veľmi... _veľmi_... chvályhodné, slečna Grangerová... aby ste sa... pokúsili... o toto," vykoktala riaditeľka McGonagallová. Jej nos nabral zaujímavý ružový odtieň.

Potom navrhla: „Dali by ste si hlt whisky? Pretože ja jeden práve teraz potrebujem."

Hermiona jemne zmätene zažmurkala. Riaditeľka McGonagallová jej ponúka pohárik whisky?

„Ach... len trošku." Nebolo by slušné odmietnuť a ak si Minerva McGonagallová myslí, že pohárik whisky pomôže, rada bude nasledovať vedenie svojej učiteľky.

„Pre mňa to bude Ardbeg a pre vás trošku Glenmorangie**." McGonagallová jej podala pohár, kde bol skoro na prst naliaty bledo zlatý nápoj. Jej vlastný pohár bol znateľne plnší a nápoj mal tmavšiu farbu, skôr jantárovú než zlatú.

Alkohol spálil Hermione jazyk a potom stiekol do žalúdka, kde sa rozlialo prekvapivo príjemné teplo. Ďalší hlt nechutil vôbec zle. Bol skôr sladký a kvetinový, ak by teda oheň mohol takto chutiť.

„Váš plán je dobrý," následne komentovala riaditeľka McGonagallová. „Ale dúfam, že neočakávate, že bude fungovať. Severus nie je muž, ktorý..."

„Pani riaditeľka... prepáčte, ale musím vás prerušiť... ja... ja neočakávam... lepšie povedané... všetko, čo chcem je pokúsiť sa... aby zvážil výhody... a dúfam, že pristúpi na sobáš z hmm... rozumu. Nikdy by som od neho neočakávala, že... len... ja by som nezniesla... už tu vážne bolo kvôli V-Voldemortovi dosť smrti a utrpenia." Pripadala si ako pokazená kópia románov od Jane Austenovej. Pri tej myšlienke sebou trhla. A aby sa cítila ešte trápnejšie, tak si všimla, že oči McGonagallovej sa roznežneli.

„Skutočne," povedala McGonagallová. „Toho už stačilo.

Ja som chcela len povedať, že Severus Snape nie je ani ľahko manipulovateľný, ani si nemyslím, že by sa chcel ženiť. Ani kvôli láske, ani z iných dôvodov. Nie po..." McGonagallová si prečistila hrdlo a energicky pokračovala, „Odporúčam vám, aby ste využili víkend na zbalenie sa. V pondelok začneme so súkromnými hodinami, aby sme vás pripravili na OVCE. Zajtra poctím Horaceho svojou návštevou a pripomeniem mu záväzky k čarodejníckemu svetu."

„Horace?" Vtedy si Hermiona uvedomila o kom to McGonagallová hovorí.

„Horace Slughorn," potvrdila riaditeľka. „Vy, slečna Grangerová, sa stanete z Elixírov géniom. Nebude stačiť, aby ste boli brilantná tak, ako bežne bývate. Teraz budete mať pred sebou skutočnú akademickú výzvu.

Nepochybujem, že to zvládnete excelentne. A dúfam, že so Severusom budete v živote šťastní."

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

*** = **PP: tzv. _„first flush"_, čaj zbieraný od marca do konca apríla

********** = PP: ak by ste chceli zistiť niečo viac o týchto druhoch whisky kliknite na nasledujúce odkazy. Na začiatku musíte potvrdiť, že už môžete požívať alkoholJ**  
**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy** for translating "Apprentice".

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	9. Pokrok

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

* * *

**********oooOooo**

**Pokrok (Progress)**

Od tej doby, čo bola prepustená zo Svätého Munga, sa aspoň raz týždenne zastavila za Snapom.

Spočiatku pri ňom nehybne sedela. Prišla, zosunula sa na návštevnícku stoličku a ďalšie dve hodiny strávila zízaním na jeho omámenú tvár. Bola úplne pokojná, bez výrazu.

Po troch či štyroch týždňoch, vždy keď prišla do miestnosti, tak sa začala triasť a plakať. Nakoniec prešlo aj to.

Prišla fáza kľudu. Keď prišla na návštevu, zistila, že je zrazu pokojná. Bola v tichej miestnosti, kde jediným zvukom bolo plytké dýchanie. Vonkajší svet fungoval ďalej – pohreby a oslavy víťazstva... hrdinovia aj obete začali zbierať kúsky svojich životov a pohýnali sa ďalej... ale vo vnútri miestnosti sa čas zastavil.

Po istej dobe začala byť zase ustarostená... začala sa opäť obávať. Liečitelia ju znova a znova uisťovali, že by sa _mal_ uzdraviť a _mal_ by žiť, ale... on sa stále nepohol. Stále sa neprebral.

Zachránila ho, aby strávil život v kóme?

Návštevné hodiny trávila v nervóznom napätí, pozorovala a sledovala... a pozorovala... jeho tvár, jeho ruky, hľadala akékoľvek zmeny. Ale nič nenašla. Keď odchádzala z nemocnice, vždy sa cítila unavene, celkom bez energie.

Teraz sedela vedľa Snapa a bola ešte viacej vystrašená než kedykoľvek predtým. Na rozdiel od minula sa teraz bála, že by sa _mohol_ zobudiť práve v tejto chvíli a nie, že _či_ sa zobudí. Čo ak sa zobudí? Čo jej povie? Bude schopný hovoriť? Spozná ju vôbec? Bude schopná predstierať, že...

Pokrútila hlavou.

Dobré na tom bolo... _jediné_ dobré na tom bolo... že tu nebolo normálne nič. Nezáležalo by, ak by sa jej podarilo správať akoby sa nič nestalo, pretože sa _stalo_ veľa takých vecí, na ktoré za zabudnúť nedá.

Liečitelia netušili v akom stave má pamäť – či stratil kompletne všetky spomienky, alebo len časť. Jediné, čo vedeli bolo, že nech akokoľvek Snape vytiahol svoje spomienky pre Harryho, bolo to na míle vzdialené obvyklému spôsobu. V súčasnosti, poprední mysľoodborníci z oddelenia Trvalých magických poškodení, spolupracujú s Harrym na skopírovaní a aspoň na čiastočnom vyčistení Snapových spomienok od Harryho myšlienok a pocitov.

Hermiona sebou trhla. Vážne jej bolo ľúto toho človeka, ktorý bude Snapovi vysvetľovať _toto. _Nie len, že bol nažive aj keď chcel zomrieť, ale aj to, že jeho najtajnejšie a najbolestivejšie spomienky sa mu dostanú späť do pamäte od osoby, ktorú neznášal najviac na svete.

To bol pohyb? Naklonila sa dopredu, oči mala upreté na jeho ostré, bledé rysy. Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo, žalúdok stiahol.

Začal sa zobúdzať?

Pozerala sa na jeho tvár, na chudé telo pod bielo zelenými prikrývkami. Vyzeral o toľko menší než ako si pamätala zo školy. Bol oveľa ľudskejší, bledší a krehkejší namiesto panovačného chlapa v čiernej, ktorý sa týčil nad všetkými.

Zamračila sa. Jeho dych sa jej zdal hlbší. A nie taký pravidelný ako predtým. Bola to len jej predstavivosť, alebo sa jeho viečka mierne zdvihli?

Otvorili sa dvere. Pomaly a opatrne. Liečiteľka Mugwortová strčila dovnútra hlavu.

„Už je čas, slečna Grangerová."

Hermiona prikývla a postavila sa. Nebola si celkom istá či bola sklamaná z toho, že ďalšia jej návšteva prešla bez toho, aby sa Snape zobudil, alebo sa jej uľavilo.

Keď sa za ňou zatvorili dvere, povzdychla si a obrátila sa na liečiteľku.

„Ste si istá, že sa zobudí skoro?"

Muriel Mugwortová prikývla.

„Nevšimli ste si tie zmeny?"

Hermiona sa zamyslene zahryzla do pery.

„Nie som si istá, ale zdá sa mi, že začal dýchať o niečo hlbšie. A tiež je to nepravidelnejšie ako predtým. Zdá sa mi, že som si všimla pohyb viečka."

Liečiteľka sa usmiala.

„Zase začal dýchať bez magickej podpory. Začali sa mu v spánku hýbať oči. Teraz už len spí. On sa _zobudí._ Nebojte sa. Zobudí sa a bude žiť. A všetko bude v poriadku."

Hermiona zaťala zuby. Vedela, že Mugwortová sa ju len snaží upokojiť. Ale nič nebude „_v poriadku_". Ono to proste takto nefunguje. Zvlášť nie, keď nad Snapom stále viselo doživotie v Azkabane, kvôli pochybným predstavám ministerských úradníkov o muklovskej spravodlivosti.

Prinútila sa k úsmevu.

„Ďakujem vám. Naozaj v to dúfam."

**oooOooo**

„Dievča, si na sračky," zavtipkoval George, keď vošla na Grimmauldove námestie. Presťahoval sa sem po pohrebe. Nemohol spať v Brlohu a rovnako nemohol spať v byte, ktorý zdieľal so svojím dvojčaťom. Keď nad tým premýšľala, nebola si istá či na Grimmauldovom námestí vôbec spí. Bol taký bledý, že biele steny za ním mali viacej farby. Pehy mu vystupovali v tmavých fľakoch. Vyzeral, akoby mal nejaký druh osýpok.

„Ty tiež." Zložila svoju tašku a unavene sa pretiahla. „Ostatní sú už späť?"

„Áno, si posledná. Práve som zbehol dole po ďalšie ďatelinové pivo, aby som namazal kolieska boj... porady."

Hermiona sebou trhla. Isté slová už nikdy nebudú mať rovnaký význam. Rok dva dozadu by sa nad spojením „_bojová porada"_ len usmiala. To by ale bol prítomný aj Fred. Mával by rukou pred ústami a napodoboval by indiánsky vojnový pokrik.

„Za chvíľku budem hore," povedala.

„Žiadne zmeny?"

Uškrnula sa.

„Nejaké už hej... podľa liečiteľky. Ale stále je v bezvedomí."

„Nepozeraj sa tak smutne," odvetil George. „To nám dáva viacej času na náš plán. A vytiahnuť toho veľkého zlého netopiera z kobky, bude potrebovať sakra dobrý plán."

„Nie je netopier. A nie je zlý," automaticky vypadlo z Hermiony. „A dúfam len, že náš plán bude stačiť."

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy** for translating "Apprentice".

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


	10. Viacej plánovania a záhad

This is the **Slovak **translation of my story "The Apprentice and the Necromancer".

_(I know the language selection is wrong at the moment, but FFNet doesn't offer an option for Slovak yet._  
_I've contacted FFNet support, and I hope to fix this soon.)_

**oooOooo**

**Translation by Eggy  
**

******oooOooo**

A "mature"-rated, illustrated multi-media **English** edition of this story is available at my website:

**juno-magic DOT fancrone DOT net/blog/junofanfic/hp-fanfic/the-apprentice-and-the-necromancer**  
(or use the link on my profile page)

* * *

******oooOooo**

**Viacej plánovania a záhad (More Planning and a Mystery)**

„...takže sa každým dňom môže prebrať," uzavrela Hermiona.

„A čo potom?" spýtal sa Harry. Prechádzal popred okno a nervozita z neho úplne kypela. „Dozvie sa o súdnom procese a o podmienkach prepustenia. Čo bude robiť potom? Čo oni... myslím Ministerstvo... budú robiť potom?"

Hermiona si uvedomila kam mieri.

„Myslíš tým, že hneď pôjde do Kancelárie Kúzelníckych Rodokmeňov a oni mu povedia, že..."

Cítila ako jej z tváre odchádza teplo... ako odteká všetka krv z hlavy. Ale Ginny pokrútila hlavou a prerušila ju.

„Spravila som menší výskum. Pozrela som si postupy KKR a detaily nových Zákonov o manželstve."

Ginny sa zamračila, keď si všimla, ako sa na ňu všetci pozerajú.

„Čo? Myslíte si, že Hermiona je jediná v tejto miestnosti, kto vie robiť podobné veci?"

„Nie, nie... nemyslíme si to. Prosím pokračuj. Na čo si prišla?"

„V podstate, že títo ministerskí týpci sú totálni blbci a že sú totálne kompletne prešibaní.

Prvá vec je, že KKR _nemôže _robiť jednostranné vyhľadávanie. To by mohlo byť dohadzovanie a oni na to nemajú licenciu. Dohadzovanie je dosť lukratívny biznis a licenčný úrad sa pri ich rozdávaní drží pekne späť. Tak späť, že sa snáď dostali až pred náš letopočet.

Za druhé, výsledky sú nanajvýš dôverné informácie, čo znamená, že Ministerský úradníci ich nemôžu získať, pokiaľ nie sú namočení v čiernej mágii. Ale samozrejme, za to, že nie sú, by som ruku do ohňa nedala.

A za tretie... tu začínajú byť veci vážne divné, Hermiona by nemala byť schopná získať výsledky."

„Čo? Ale ona mala _dve_ vzorky krvi!" vykríkli Harry aj Ron naraz.

„Mala dve vzorky krvi, áno. Ale ona len _povedala_, že je zasnúbená so Snapom, ale v skutočnosti _nie_ je. Akékoľvek kúzla, ktoré používajú v KKR, by mali byť schopné rozpoznať lož a potom by nemali fungovať."

„Prečo?" Ron vyzeral strateno.

Hermionine myšlienky rozfúkala panika. _Je tu šanca, že moje výsledky boli sfalšované? Oh môj Bože... to by bolo ponižujúce!_

„Ron, premýšľaj," prinútila sa povedať. „KKR pracujú s veľmi citlivými informáciami. Nemáš asi nič súkromnejšie ako svoju krvnú líniu. Špeciálne to platí pre kúzelníkov, ktorí si zakladajú na čistej krvi. Musia sa uistiť, že sa k tým informáciám nedostane nikto nepovolaný. Nie je to len ochrana pred vydieraním. Ak by nemali perfektné bezpečnostné ochrany, mohli by sa volať _Kúzelnícka Krv Neobmedzene a.s.." _Obrátila sa na Ginny. „Myslíš si, že moje výsledky boli..."

„Zlé? Sfalšované?" Ginny dôrazne pokrútila hlavou. „Luna aj ja sme do hĺbky preštudovali ten pergamen. Luna spravila nejaké pravdu odhaľujúce kúzla. Niečo, čo používajú v Sršňovi pri overovaní top-príbehov."

Až teraz si Hermiona uvedomila aká je Luna bledá. Jej koža vyzerala akoby bola namaľovaná a jej normálne vystupujúce oči boli zapadnuté v jamkách.

„Všetko je v poriadku," uistila ju Luna. „Som len unavená. Je to _skutočne_ pokročilá mágia. Ale, Hermiona, môžem ťa ubezpečiť, že výsledky sú platné. A čo viac, z nejakého dôvodu si mágia myslí, že si už zasnúbená."

„Čo?" Vyšlo priškrteným hlasom z Hermiony. „Ja som čo?

Ginny a Luna zhodne pokrčili ramenami.

„Nevieme prečo si to mágia myslí. Ale je to jediné vysvetlenie."

Miestnosť na dlhý čas úplne stíchla.

„Možno je to súčasť tej aritmatickej anomálie," nakoniec vyšlo z Harryho.

Hermiona zhlboka vydýchla. To by skoro dávalo zmysel.

„Všetko, čo chcem je, aby sa život vrátil do normálnych koľají," zamumlala. Potom sa jej myšlienky vrátili späť k aktuálnym záležitostiam. „A čo sa týka Ministerstva, Ginny, myslím, že všetci vieme, že sa bláznovstvo a zloba navzájom nevylučujú." Povzdychla si. „Tá podmienka je vážne vtipná. Znie to akoby oni vážne _chceli_, aby bol voľný. Mávajú pred ním normálnym manželským životom – kvôli verejnému blahu, a pritom vedia, že nemá šancu nájsť niekoho, koho si môže legálne vziať. Aj bez tej anomálie, akú by mal šancu si niekoho nájsť?"

Ron pokrčil ramenami.

„Nepýtaj sa nás, spýtaj sa Ministerstva. Myslím, že by mohol zájsť za Dohadzovačom. Za normálnych okolností by to malo požadovaný efekt. Mohol by si uvariť Felix Felicis. Ale myslíš si, že by to spravil? Vážne si myslíte, že Snape by sa vôbec _snažil_ nájsť ženu, aby vyhovel tej podmienke?"

Nepozeral sa na ňu. Od tej doby, čo akceptoval jej rozhodnutie tak bol milý a priateľský. Dokonca si z nej nerobil srandu, že začala ďalší SPOŽÚS. Ale nepozeral sa na ňu. Nepozrel sa jej do očí. A stále ju ohromoval svojou náhle získanou dospelosťou.

„Nie," vypadlo z nej. „Nemyslím si, že by vôbec išiel do kancelárií KKR, aj keby robili jednostranné vyhľadávanie."

_Aj keď by mu Ministerstvo hneď povedalo, že som jeho jediná šanca, ako sa vyhnúť Azkabanu, nie som si istá, že by sa ma vôbec požiadal, aby som si ho zobrala, _ priznala si v hlave.

„Takže... čo bude ďalej?" spýtal sa Neville.

Hermiona si zase povzdychla.

„Pôjdem do Rokfortu. V pondelok začnem vybrusovať moje schopnosti z Elixírov. Bude ma súkromne učiť náš drahý profesor Slughorn."

Ron začal vydávať dávivé zvuky a Ginny vyzerala, že sa baví ich podpichovaním. Niektoré veci sa asi nikdy nezmenia.

„Uhm..." prečistil si Harry krk a rozpačito si poposadol. „Dobre." Išiel k poličke a vybral niečo, čo vyzeralo ako kniha. Nie... _dve_ knihy.

„Niečo pre teba mám, Hermiona."

Podišiel k nej bližšie a podával jej ich. Hneď spoznala jednu z nich. _Pokročilé Elixíry od Princa polovičnej krvi._

„Skoro som na to zabudol," zamumlal ospravedlňujúco Harry. „Vrátil som sa po ňu do Komnaty najvyššej potreby po tom čo... potom, čo Dumbledore zomrel."

Chvíľka ticha.

„Budeš potrebovať všetku pomoc, ktorú môžeš mať. Uhm... Ginny? Čo keby sme išli dole a dali si večeru?"

**oooOooo**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you:** Many thanks to **Eggy** for translating "Apprentice".

* * *

**! IMPORTANT !**

Please comment **in English ****or German**, if you want me to reply! I don't understand Slovak.


End file.
